


Ballad of Sol

by ArcaneGlitch (TheWolfParadox)



Series: Chasing Fate [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fyr is the Cool Teacher, Gen, Post-Red War (Destiny), Slice of Life, Sunsinger, The Last City (Destiny), The almighty - Freeform, Training, Warlocks, but does he know what he's doing?, debatable - Freeform, down to the beach im strollin, no beta we die like men, rockin, rockin and rollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfParadox/pseuds/ArcaneGlitch
Summary: Sometime after the Red War, Jade is faced with the daunting task of training new Guardians. Plagued by worries that she's fallen short of her potential as a Sunsinger, she must provide guidance to the young Lightbearers while also determining her own standing in the Light.
Series: Chasing Fate [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/923538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Destiny





	1. Initiation

Jade turned her Holo over and over as she stared at the untouched food in front of her. Logically, she knew she ought to eat, but her appetite was nonexistent. After the Red War had ended and the City had been returned to some sense of normalcy, she had been given the position of Warlock instructor for new Guardians. Fortunately, her first batch of students had been Guardians who already knew their specialties and were adept at harnessing the Light. The only reason they'd been sent in for training was because they hadn't been Guardians for very long when the Red Legion attacked. Today, however, she would face the much greater challenge of instructing _brand new_ Guardians. Ones who hadn't even discovered their class yet.

The first three weeks would be spent teaching them. They would be shuffled between the Hunter, Titan, and Warlock instructors, learning skills from each. This would be supplemented with rigorous physical and combat training. At the end of the three weeks, they would be tested. After that, they would be divided according to class to receive both academic and practical training in specific abilities. They would learn how to follow orders, wield firearms, and work with both their Ghosts as well as each other. Once they figured out their specialties, they would be divided further and sent to the respective trainers.

For the Warlocks, Jade handled Solar. She was also the primary Warlock instructor as well, something as much of a source of terror as it was an honor.

"I'm not ready for this, Delta," she said, "I don't know how to teach them. I've only been a Guardian for three years!"

"Maybe so," said Delta, "But you have a lot of practical experience. Teach them what you wish _you'd_ learned. Apart from that, just follow the curriculum."

"I don't know how Bazzle does this," Jade mumbled.

"Bazzle? How about _Fyr_? I don't think I've seen a Guardian less suited to teach."

Jade had to chuckle. Delta was right about that. But she couldn't shake the apprehension she felt. "I should just get Rae or Tristan to do it instead. They both have a lot more experience than I do."

"I doubt either of them would take it. Besides, the Vanguard chose you for a reason. Don't underestimate yourself, Jade. You mastered the ability of the Fireborn with almost no instruction."

Jade made a distressed noise, leaning her head into her hands. "I don't think I mastered it at all! I was able to revive myself _once_ when we went into the Hellmouth to kill Crota. Since then, nothing. And sometimes I feel like my fire isn't strong enough."

Delta twisted her shell uncomfortably. "Maybe you should talk to Ikora," she suggested, "I know she doesn't specialize in Solar Light, but she might have some advice for you."

Jade nodded. "I think I'll have to…" She checked the time. "Training will start soon. I'll have to wait to talk to her afterwards."

"Yes. And remember, these first few weeks are just for them to figure out which discipline they'll follow. You have some time before you'll need to do any advanced instruction."

Jade relaxed slightly. Her Ghost was right. She wouldn't have to worry about Warlock-specific training until after the recruits chose their disciplines.

She got to her feet. As an instructor, she had to be present for the arrival of the new Guardians. No, Lightbearers. She had to remember that. They would be called Lightbearers until they swore into service at the end of their training. And they'd be gathering soon. Bazzle would give them a welcome speech, then they'd be split up among the three instructors. Her presence was required in the Training Center for the initiation.

The Training Center was located between the old Tower and the new Tower. It had access to the wilderness outside the City's walls, some of which had been sectioned off for training purposes. It had been collectively agreed that physical training was best kept outside of the City, particularly the live-fire exercises.

"Hey!" a voice called.

She looked up as Fyr hurried to catch up to her.

"You heading to the thing?" he asked. She nodded. "Sweet! Me too." He fell into step with her. "Any idea what you're gonna start with?"

Jade groaned. "I've got nothing! How about you?"

Fyr shrugged. "I'll just wing it."

Jade sighed. "I wished my brain worked like that. The first class was one thing. At least they already knew about being Guardians… Why did the Vanguard give the job to us?"

"I dunno about you, but Hunters aren't crazy about hanging around the Tower all day every day." He laughed. "No _way_ was I their first choice. I was just the one who would stay."

Jade frowned. "What about when other specialties need to be taught?"

Fyr shrugged. "I'm guessing they'll just bring in whoever's available. Y'know...guest teachers."

"I suppose… But I'm not a Hunter. How did I ever end up in charge of the Warlocks?"

"Look, you might not be an old fossil from the Dark Age or whatever, but I'm betting your experience counts for something. All the Hive stuff like fighting Crota and Oryx. Surviving the Vault of Glass… All that's gotta make for a good teacher."

Jade sighed. "Maybe you're right…" She looked at him. "Were you really the only Hunter who wanted to stay voluntarily?"

Fyr shrugged. "'S far as I know, yeah."

"Not Liv?"

Fyr laughed. "Dude, Liv was outta here as soon as she could get away with it. Kay was _not_ interested but he said he might step in if any Nightstalkers pop up. And we all know Ace wouldn't touch this job with a ten-foot pole."

Jade nodded. That was true enough. Even if Harley wasn't preoccupied with investigating the Vex, he wasn't exactly a fan of being the center of attention and would likely be uncomfortable with the job.

She slowed down as they entered the common area of the Training Center. Bazzle had already assembled the new Lightbearers, who stood huddled together, facing them. Jade had to stop herself from sighing in relief. There were only fourteen of them. A small irrational part of her had expected to be teaching a class of twenty. She was also relieved to see that most of them appeared as nervous as _she_ felt.

Fyr waved at the recruits cheerily as he crossed over to stand next to Bazzle. A few of them hesitantly waved back. Bazzle nodded to Jade as she came to a stop next to him. Then he turned to address the Lightbearers.

"These are your other instructors." He gestured to Fyr. "Fyr Allerton." He gestured to Jade. "And Jaedryth Wrythal. They are the Hunter and Warlock mentors, respectively." He cleared his throat.

"Welcome to training. The next three weeks will be spent learning the basic skills necessary for being a Guardian as you rotate between the three of us. At the end of this period, you will be tested in each discipline. Should you prove yourself worthy, you will advance under the classification of Warlock, Hunter, or Titan."

One of the Lightbearers raised a hand.

"Yes?" said Bazzle.

"What if we don't pass?"

"Then you will have the choice to continue training or opt-out of the program," the Titan said simply, "On the other hand, if you find that you qualify for multiple disciplines, you may then choose which one you'd like to join. Are there any other questions?" The Lightbearers were silent. "Very well. You will now be split into three groups."

Jade stood by as Bazzle listed names, designating the new Lightbearers to one of the three instructors. When he finished, Jade was glad to find that she had a group of four to start with.

When Bazzle dismissed them, she led her students to the room they'd be using for training. The recruits sat down at the desks provided, looking around nervously. Jade took a breath and smiled at them.

"Welcome," she said, "You can call me Jade. This is my Ghost, Delta." Delta spun her shell cheerfully. "I understand that you're all new to being Lightbearers," Jade continued, "I know it probably feels scary, but don't worry. You're not alone. Before I cover what we'll be doing over the next three weeks, let's get a few things out of the way… Do any of you remember anything about your past lives?"

They all shook their heads.

"That's okay. Most Guardians have no idea who they were before their Ghosts found them. Speaking of your Ghosts, I hope you found good names for them because you will be a team from now on. Your Ghost will be your closest friend, your life partner, your other half. You should always treat them with love and respect in order to foster a healthy relationship with them."

Jade worried she might be going a bit overboard, but every word came straight from her heart. Without Ghosts, Guardians wouldn't be able to function. As she had learned, a Guardian's bond with their Ghost was very telling about the kind of person they were. Therefore, new Lightbearers ought to learn from the beginning how important it was to build a strong bond.

"Because Ghosts are so important, there are certain rules you have to follow when dealing with them. For instance, you should _never_ touch an unbonded Ghost or the Ghost of another Guardian without permission. Most Ghosts know this, but it can be easy to slip up. Also, since you're Lightbearers, you'll be stronger and faster than civilians. Unless there are extenuating circumstances, never use force against a non-Guardian. And when I say extenuating circumstances, you'd better make sure they are. Guardians could easily get court-martialed for using force against a civilian."

She recalled an incident that occurred during her first year of being a Guardian. Rouge had fought with another man in a bar. The Vanguard had never found out about it since they were all wearing civilian clothes. She liked to think Rouge wouldn't have gotten into too much trouble due to the fact that he intervened on her behalf, as well as the fact that the man had pulled a knife on him. The lack of severe injuries also would've helped. Still, he was lucky none of it had gotten back to the Vanguard.

She cleared her throat. "There's more to know besides those two things, but we'll get to all of that later. For now, I'll fill you in on what you'll cover in training. Your physical and combat training will be run by Bazzle, but all of the instructors will oversee it. It includes things like endurance running, firearm usage, simulated combat drills, and sparring. Practical training such as meditation and working with your Ghosts will be done in this room. However, there will also be academic training. You'll need to learn the City's history, profiles on the different races you'll encounter, and the rules that come with being a Guardian."

"What will the tests be like?" asked one of the Lightbearers.

"Well, there's not really a way to be sure this far in advance. The general part of the test will cover important historical moments, information on enemy races, and rules about Guardians and Ghosts. There will also be a physical test."

"What about the class-specific stuff?" another one asked.

"...I only deal with the Warlock stuff," said Jade, "Bazzle and Fyr will cover the other two."

"But how do the class-specific tests actually work?"

"You have to take at least one of them but you can choose to take more. We'll be giving recommendations to each of you on which test you might want to take. But you don't have to listen. You can take any of them... I expect they'll ask you about important figures of whichever class the test is on, as well as practical knowledge."

Another one of the Lightbearers raised their hand hesitantly.

"Yes?" asked Jade.

"Guardian Torelli said that if we fail the test, we could keep training or drop out. What happens if you drop out?"

"Hmm. Well, without qualifying for further training, you'd never be assigned active duty. But there are plenty of other opportunities for work outside of service... You could monitor active missions and strikes in Dispatch, work in the med bay, or any number of other jobs."

She looked around. "Does anyone else have questions?" The Lightbearers were silent. "Ok, let's get into the class structure. You'll meet me here every morning. There's a short break, and then you'll be with Bazzle. Then a lunch break. After lunch, you rotate to Fyr and then everyone meets for physical training. This is how it'll be for the next three weeks. All of the instructors agreed on the curriculum. This first week will be spent on general knowledge. Next week, practical knowledge. The last week will be class-specific. Then the test… Any questions? I know it's kind of a lot."

No one spoke up.

"Okay, then let's start with an overview of the Golden Age…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I'm back with another short story. This one will follow Jade. My current plans are for the next one to get into Forsaken, but we'll see where things go.


	2. Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade reaches out to Ikora for advice on harnessing her powers.

Jade stifled a yawn as she left the Training Center, robes flapping in the chilly wind. She had little doubt that all of her lectures would eventually be completely memorized. Giving the same lecture three times each day was sure to get old.

After the lectures, she watched as Bazzle had the Lightbearers distance running in the snow. She felt bad for them, but she knew why it was necessary. Not only did Guardians had to be physically capable, but having them train together like that would build camaraderie. And having physical training at the end of the day was a good idea. The Lightbearers didn't have to suffer another lecture while being hot, sweaty, and tired. Instead, they could go shower and then do whatever they wanted.

She desperately wanted to return to the Chasers' quarters to rest, but she knew her mind wouldn't be at ease until after she'd spoken to Ikora. As she made her way into the Bazaar, she thought bout how best to broach the subject, turning it over and over in her mind.

Ikora stood out near the railing of the Tower, surrounded by various tomes and instruments. Wind chimes tinkled somewhere nearby. For some reason, the Vanguard had separated in the new Tower, scattering to different corners. Ikora in the Bazaar, Zavala in the Plaza, and Cayde in the Hangar. Jade wasn't sure why and had never asked.

Ikora was studying one of the books, but looked up as Jade approached. She smiled. "Hello Jade."

"Hi, Ikora," Jade replied.

The Warlock Vanguard closed the book, studying her face. "What is it?"

Jade's hands fiddled absently with her robes. "...It's about my job."

"Ah," said Ikora, "I thought you might be speaking to me about that... Jade, even if you don't see it, we considered very carefully when we offered the instructor positions. Trust me when I say that you were the right person for the job."

Jade frowned. "I don't understand how I could be. I've only been a Guardian for three years. Other Warlocks around here have been doing it for _centuries_. I'm hardly the best person for the job."

"I didn't say 'best,'" said Ikora, "I said 'right.' ...Skill-level, while important, is not everything. A Guardian can be extremely skilled at what they do and yet fall short when attempting to teach others. And often, the best teachers are those who are still learning themselves."

Jade sighed. "I'm still not sure...but I didn't come about that. At least, not exactly." Ikora nodded for her to continue. Jade took a breath. "I just… I know that once the Guardians finish the first stage of their training, they'll begin to learn their specialties. And I'm in charge of Solar specialties, particularly the Sunsingers. The problem is...I don't think I'm a good enough Sunsinger to instruct them."

"What do you mean?" Ikora asked.

"Well, my abilities have never felt very strong to begin with. Even with my Radiance active, I feel like I'm just...weaker than the others. Like something's blocking me from channeling the Light. And I've only managed to activate Radiance from death once."

"And you've tried since then?"

"Yes. It hasn't been working. Even with the Traveler awakened."

Ikora regarded her thoughtfully and Jade felt a sudden twinge of doubt. What if the Warlock Vanguard — not being a Sunsinger herself — wasn't able to help her? She'd almost certainly have to resign her instructor position. Despite how nervous Jade was about the job, she didn't want to give it up without having given it her best shot.

"I believe I understand," said Ikora, "...The path of a Sunsinger is more convoluted than Voidwalker, Stormcaller, or even Dawnblade. All of them are difficult in their own right, but they are also more technical... Being a Sunsinger requires finesse. Simply channeling the Solar energy isn't enough."

Jade frowned. "You're saying that Sunsinger abilities are harder to understand?"

Ikora shook her head. "Not quite. Any scholar can understand the theory, but only those who hear the music can make their Light sing."

"And I...wasn't doing that," Jade guessed.

"It sounds to me as though you were channeling the abilities in the same way one would with Arc or Void. Essentially brute-forcing your Light. What you need to do is learn the flow and rhythm of the song."

"You make it sound as though Sunsingers actually use music to channel their powers."

Ikora's eye twinkled. "They aren't called Sunsingers for nothing, Jade... That's why it's such a difficult specialty. Each Sunsinger has to find the song for themselves."

Jade never would have guessed that the key to unlocking her abilities lay within literal music. Obviously, the Light would continue to surprise her for a long while. "How do you find it?" she asked.

"I'm not the best person to ask," said Ikora, "But I've heard that introspective meditation is a good place to start."

"So if I manage to find the song…my powers will be stronger?"

"To put it simply, yes. But don't mistake that to mean that they will be on the same level as your friends. Sunsingers are not as strong offensively as other specialties. In defense and support of others is where you will shine brightest."

Jade frowned. "But the Dawnblades-"

"Are not Sunsingers," said Ikora, "Their charge is not to empower allies but to burn. To bring the full force of the Sun to their enemies." She paused to study Jade. "Have you tried to channel the abilities of a Dawnblade?"

Jade nodded. "I wasn't successful."

Ikora sighed. "That does not surprise me… The workings of the Light have always been mysterious, but one thing is clear. The Traveler bestows it for a reason. It knows what shape a Guardian's Light must take. We can alter our path by some degree, but we can never fully be free of it."

It was Jade's turn to sigh. "If only I knew why it made me a Sunsinger," she said ruefully.

Ikora smiled wryly. "If you learned that, you would be closer to understanding the Traveler than anyone else."

"Isn't there anyone who could teach me about Sunsingers?" asked Jade. Ikora couldn't do it, but she knew there were many other Warlocks who had been around just as long. Some of them had to be Sunsingers.

"The only qualified Warlocks that remain in the Tower long enough to help you are members of the Praxic Order or the Cormorant Blade... I'm not sure that they would make the best match. And like I said, the journey of a Sunsinger is one of self-discovery. To know the Light by knowing the self. Have faith. You'll find the song."

Jade nodded, though she wasn't sure she believed it. "Thanks, Ikora... I'll work on it."

Ikora smiled. "Goodnight, Jade."

Jade made her way to the Chaser's quarters. Upon entering, she found that none of the others were back yet. Not even Fyr. She decided to hop into the shower. It was possible that the hot water would help clear her head so she could figure out her Sunsinger problem.

She had no idea how to go about "finding the song." Her life post-resurrection had been decidedly music-free so far. She didn't sing or play any instruments. Ikora was definitely right about Sunsinger abilities being difficult. How could you learn something if you don't know where to begin?

" _I don't understand this, Delta. How will I ever master my abilities?"_

_"I really don't know, Jade. All of this song business is beyond me… Can you sing?"_

_"I have no idea. I sang a lot during my first life. Not professionally or anything. Just for myself. But I haven't tried singing since you revived me."_

_"Maybe you should."_

_"I don't think it'll work how you're thinking, Delta. If it was simple as just singing, being a Sunsinger wouldn't be as difficult as Ikora made it sound. Besides, she said 'song' like she meant a specific one."_

_"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. I suppose you'll just have to keep trying things until something works."_

_"I guess…"_

She pondered the problem all the way through her shower but was no closer to an answer by the time she got out. She put on leggings and a sweatshirt before settling on the couch. Deciding that taking a break from the Sunsinger issue might be a good idea, she turned on the news, quickly zoning out.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there when Fyr threw the door open, allowing a brisk wind to enter the room.

"Yo!" he called.

"Hey, Fyr."

"Dude, I'm so tired right now. We got food?"

Jade shrugged. "I was waiting for the others to get back. You might as well shower."

"Word." He left for the bathroom.

Jade got to her feet with a sigh and closed the door before opening the Chaser group chat on her Holo.

[6:14] What are we doing for dinner?

After some thought, she added:

[6:14] And who's going to be there?

[6:17] R12: Me, Rae, Baz, and Tris

[6:17] What about the others?

[6:18] R12: Kay's out in the Cosmodrome and the other 2 are on Mars. And unless you got somethin planned, we're orderin takeout

[6:19] I'm up for that. Which place?

[6:19] R12: How bout pizza?

[6:19] Sounds good. I can place the order. The usual?

[6:20] R12: Yeah

[6:20] Great. See you in a bit.

Once she'd placed the order, she prepared to wait. In the end, the Chasers beat the pizza by a good ten minutes. Jade waited until everyone was sitting down before she asked any questions. The room swiftly filled with the aroma of warm bread and cheese.

Rogue groaned as he ate half of a slice in one bite. "I did _not_ feel like cookin' tonight."

"I second that," said Rae.

"Why did Liv and Kai go to Mars?" asked Jade.

"Word is that the Vanguard are trying to spread Guardians around," said Rae, "They wanna make sure there aren't any big threats rising against the Traveler now it's awake."

Tristan nodded in agreement. "I've heard much the same. In fact, I may be joining them on Mars depending on whether they find anything."

"How 'bout you?" asked Rogue, "Y'all taught your first real lessons today, right?" Jade nodded. "How'd it go?"

"It's freakin' weird, dude," said Fyr, "They all, like, respect me and everything."

"Shocker," teased Rae.

"They went well," said Bazzle, "This group of Lightbearers seems promising. I don't doubt that they'll make fine Guardians."

"What about you, Jade?" asked Rae.

"I agree with Bazzle," Jade replied, "They're a good group. But teaching them still scares the Light out of me."

"Hey, you've got this. It might take some getting used to, but you're gonna be a great teacher... Better you than me anyway."

Jade blinked. She hadn't expected words of encouragement from Rae.

Rogue laughed. "That's true," he said, "Rae ain't the most patient person."

"You don't say," said Fyr.

"Honestly, I'm just glad to _see_ new Guardians," said Jade, "I was worried we wouldn't be able to bounce back after the Red War."

"You can say _that_ again," said Rogue.

The rest of the dinner went by quickly, peppered with light conversation. As Jade prepared for bed, she considered the possibility that teaching new Guardians might not be the nightmare she'd imagined it to be. Now if she could only figure out her Sunsinger dilemma. Then everything would be almost perfect.


	3. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice from her friends sends Jade to the wreck of the Red Legion's Almighty, seeking the song of the Sun.

The next morning, Jade's mind was preoccupied as she made her way to the Training Center.

Her dreams that night had been discordant and strange, filled with scattered memories from her life before. Chords from a half-remembered song had played through her head but when she tried to recall them later, they slipped away, vanishing with the morning light. While frustrating, it had also given her hope. Maybe the song she needed lingered somewhere in her subconscious, waiting to be revealed at the right prompting. At any rate, it was something she couldn't dwell on. At least, not until training concluded for the day.

She turned her thoughts to the students. While it was far too early to make judgment calls, she already had a feeling about a few of them in regard to which discipline they might follow. One student in her second class - Elijah Joviac - seemed like he could make a good Warlock. But only time would tell.

Today, she would be continuing City history. She greeted the class and easily picked up where they'd left off the day before. She hadn't spent very much time on the Golden Age, despite her experience with it. It wasn't nearly as relevant to Guardians as the Collapse and post-Collapse events. Currently, they were focused on the Dark Age. A deeper coverage would be provided to those who became Warlocks. For now, Jade focused on the most important events and figures, choosing to end the lecture with the Battle of Six Fronts and the establishment of the Vanguard.

Fyr visited her during break to talk about curriculum.

"I should have asked about this before, but if I'm covering general history, what are you and Bazzle covering?"

"I get to talk about aliens!" said Fyr, "Which is good, 'cause they're like, the one thing I know about. Bazzle's class is _super_ boring. 'Tactics and strategy' or something like that. The newbies call it TacStrat. I think he also tells them the Guardian code or whatever the hell it is."

It was certainly a lot of material, especially for newly resurrected Lightbearers. She just hoped that they would be able to absorb enough of it for the exams. "I can't believe we're going to have to start working on the tests this weekend."

"We _what?!_ "

"Yep. We'll be working together to draw up the general test."

"Oh _phew_."

"But the class-specific ones are done solo."

"I take back the 'phew.'"

Jade gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Just find some important Hunter stuff to put in."

"Hmm… Would _I_ count as an important Hunter?"

"Technically? But wouldn't that be a bit narcissistic?"

"'If by 'narcissistic' you mean 'a good idea.'"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Shin Malphur. You know, the Hunter who killed Dredgen Yor."

Fyr rolled his eyes. "Duh. _Every_ Hunter knows about Dwindler's Ridge." His eyes brightened. "I know! I can put _Ace_ on the test!"

"That's a bad idea." He grinned. "Fyr, I'm telling you… he wouldn't like it."

"We'll seeeee…" Fyr wiggled his fingers at her before leaving.

Jade sighed and began preparing for the next class. She hoped that if Fyr _did_ end up putting Harley on the test, he wouldn't broadcast that fact to the Hunter in question.

The second class rolled by without an issue. Jade was gratified to receive several questions about the material, even if they were all from the same person. Elijah had asked quite a few about the Warlords last time and it seemed that his inquisitive trend would continue. He even stayed a few minutes during lunch to ask about future content. She would certainly keep him in mind as a prospective Warlock.

The last class passed just as easily and soon Jade found herself standing with Fyr and Bazzle as they watched the Lightbearers jog through the wilderness just beyond the Wall. She turned to the Titan.

"How have things been on your end, Bazzle?" she asked.

"Well enough," he replied, "Several students have shown an aptitude for being Titans. Yourself?"

"...I can't complain. It's been easier than I thought it would be... To be honest, I'm more worried about my own problem."

"What would that be?"

She exhaled. "Well, I've been having issues with my Sunsinger abilities lately and according to Ikora, I need to find the song."

Bazzle nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Sunsingers often channel their Solar Light through music."

"The problem is I have no idea how to find it?"

"Hmm… I would speak to Kai. She may not be a Warlock, but she has had many years of experience with Solar energy."

Jade's spirits lifted. "Really? Thanks Bazzle."

"Of course."

Her mind whirled as she thought it over. It made sense. Kai was a Sunbreaker. She'd been around for a very long time. The only problem was that she was currently on a mission and Jade had no idea how long it would last. If she wanted to talk to the Titan, she'd have to use the comms to do so.

That was how she ended up in the Training Center's communication hub after the Lightbearers had been dismissed for the day. The hub housed a dozen terminals, as well as a good deal of communications equipment. It was one of the best places for communicating in the Tower. Where personal comms were limited to in-world or orbit, the technology in the communication hub could boost signals across Sol. There was some lag time involved, especially when it came to the outer ring, but nothing that couldn't be handled. Kai was only on Mars, so Jade didn't expect much interference.

She initiated the call, directing the equipment to Mars. The Titan picked up within thirty seconds. " _Hey."_

"Hi, Kai," greeted Jade. She didn't think it would be especially polite to jump right into her problems. "How are you?"

" _Fine?"_ She sounded brusque, but then, she always did.

"How's everything on Mars?"

" _You want a status update on a whole planet?"_ Kai teased.

"Oh, no I just meant-"

" _I know what you meant... Things are normal, I guess. We've had a few quakes but nothing too out of the ordinary."_

"That's good."

" _Mmm. So why'd you call?"_

Jade took a breath before launching into her explanation. "I'm trying to figure out some Sunsinger stuff. I guess I haven't really been connecting with my abilities much… I mentioned it to Bazzle and he suggested that I ask you since you're experienced with Solar Light."

" _Hmm… Getting closer to the Sun would help. Literally. There's a reason the Sunbreaker outpost was on Mercury."_

"You really think it'll help?" asked Jade in surprise. She wouldn't have thought that physical distance meant anything.

" _Well, it can't hurt."_ The Titan paused. " _I've known a lot of Sunsingers. Most of them said that you have to know yourself — how the Light attunes to you. Lotta Warlock nonsense if you ask me, but maybe it's worth a shot."_

"I'll give it a try," said Jade, already planning, "Maybe this weekend I can fly out to Mercury..."

" _Sounds like a plan… If that's all, I'm gonna go. Got a few things to finish out here before we can call it a day. Good luck with the Sunsinger stuff."_

"Thanks. And thank you for the advice."

" _No problem."_ With that, Kai ended the call.

Jade felt some of the weight leave her shoulders. At least she had a semblance of a plan now. Fly to Mercury and attempt to connect with the Sun. All she'd have to worry about in the meantime was keeping up with the training curriculum.

The rest of the week passed by almost without notice. It was eerie how days could slip past like hours when following a set routine. Jade, Bazzle, and Fyr arranged a meeting one morning to plan out some of the test material. The next week of training would be spent on practical skills that would have their own place in testing, so figuring out the written material earlier was a good idea. The trainees would answer questions about important historical events, the Guardian code of conduct, combat strategy, and enemy profiles.

Jade was feeling good about the questions they'd compiled. It helped that Bazzle was heavily involved. He was easily the most qualified out of the three of them. As soon as the contents of the test were agreed on, Jade left for the Hangar and - not ten minutes later - was on her way to Mercury.

She was glad of the short travel time between Earth and Mercury, as their orbits were currently in a good position. She dropped out of warp. The small planet hung in front of her, looking the same as ever, apart from the damage that had been inflicted by the Almighty - the Red Legion's colossal star-destroyer. As her eyes traced over the debris, a thought occurred. Mercury might be the closest planet to the Sun, but the Almighty was closer still. Suspended halfway between the star of Sol and the planet it had been using as fuel, the ship was lifeless and silent. If Jade's goal was to get closer to the Sun, maybe the Almighty was the best way to go about it.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Delta.

"Do you know if it's safe to go aboard?"

"Aboard the Almighty? It should be. Guardians have gone before on scavenging patrols. Why?"

"I might go there instead of Mercury."

"Well, I won't stop you. Whatever you think will work best, I trust your judgment."

Jade smiled at her Ghost. "Thanks, Delta… Let's change course."

As her ship angled away from Mercury and toward the Almighty, Jade felt a pang of regret. Part of the reason she had wanted to go to Mercury was that there was a good chance she'd see Harley there. After all, the Hunter was working his way through known Vex territories. _Unless he decided to skip Mercury altogether_ , she thought.

After being resurrected on the machine world, Harley had been forced to spend two months there, deep within Vex holdings. He'd eventually managed to find an old ship and repair it with Vex parts, using it to get off-world. As far as Jade knew, he was in no rush to return.

She transmatted down onto an exposed walkway, feeling as though she'd stepped into a warm oven. It was eerily quiet. No machinery whirred. No Cabal were in sight. The floor beneath her remained still.

"Delta, could you pull up the Almighty's schematics please?"

" _Of course!"_ The star-destroyer's layout was promptly displayed on her HUD. " _What are you looking for?"_

"I need a route to the side facing the sun."

" _No problem! I'll direct you."_

Following Delta's directions, Jade made her way into the ship. As she walked through the hallways, she took in the emptiness. It seemed that when Kai had blown the power core, the surviving Red Legion had evacuated, abandoning the ship and supplies to stay in eternal orbit around the Sun.

Jade was glad when she passed through a processing area to find the Sun's light pouring through a shielded window.

" _Here we are,"_ said Delta, " _Sunside. You should be able to use the airlock to get onto the deck."_

Since power was no longer being supplied to the ship, Jade found herself having to force open the doors to get through. She paused before the second door. "Ready?"

" _Do you know what you're going to do?"_

Jade laughed nervously. "Not really sure. Meditate?"

" _If that's your plan, let me boost your armor's shields. Being this close to the Sun will give you more than just a sunburn."_

"Thanks."

Jade took a deep breath before forcing the second door open. She stepped out onto the deck.

Instantly, she felt as if she had been submerged in a hot tub. The Sun hung in front of her, a blazing curtain pulled across her vision. Tendrils of flame curled from its surface and fire pelted the Almighty's deck - drops of sunlight falling in a golden shower. She paused for a moment, feeling the heat worming its way through her armor and undersuit. When her shields showed no sign of giving out, she sat down, crossing her legs. Somehow, she had to find the song.

She closed her eyes and began the breathing exercises that would help her enter a meditative state. The most difficult part of meditation was getting into the right frame of mind. Not letting distractions get in the way. Idle thoughts tugged at her mind, threatening her focus. She pushed through each one by returning her attention to her slow, rhythmic breathing.

As thoughts and worries drifted by, Jade felt as though she were becoming unhinged from time. Past and present experiences unveiled themselves in a nonsensical order. She acknowledged each one, opening a window to her past. Echoes of music wound through her mind, but they were too distant to grasp.

All of a sudden, something shifted. She felt like she had when Delta had first revived her, opening her to the Light. Her Ghost shone like a burning coal. Logically, Jade knew that Delta was in phase. But she could see her. Or maybe "see" was the wrong word. She felt her Ghost's presence, her life-force twined with Jade's own. She got the sense that were she to stand in the Tower amongst other Guardians, they would appear to her as torches or stars sprinkled across a dark sea.

She reached outward, searching for more Light. The ship behind and beneath her was dead, void of life. But in front of her, she encountered a blazing presence. An inferno of Light and fire. The Sun. She reached for it, bending her consciousness toward it. The music became clearer — a song as familiar to her as her own name. She knew it instantly, the rhythm of life's burning heart. From her dreams. From her memories. From the Sun. A sudden overwhelming need overcame her. She had to get closer.

" _Delta, would you store my helmet for me, please?"_

Her Ghost's Light fluttered anxiously. " _Jade, you shouldn't remove your helmet out here. You'll be incinerated."_

_"Trust me."_

_"Why do you think you have to do this?"_

_"I just have a feeling. I need this, Delta."_

_"Ok…"_

She felt her helmet vanish, exposing her face to the writhing fire of Sol's star. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes, staring into the bare face of the Sun.

A searing pain assaulted her as her vision was engulfed in burning light. Then, moved by some inconceivable compulsion, she began to sing.

As she gave voice to the song of the Sun, her pain began to dull. Her vision cleared. Flaming wings erupted from her back, buffeted by the solar winds. She pressed her palms to the deck of the Almighty, bracing herself against the whirling firestorm.

And the song went on.


	4. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade works on channeling her abilities through the song.

After she stopped singing, Jade retreated back into the airlock, massaging her throat. Her wings had vanished with the song. She pressed her hands to her face, but couldn't feel any pain, despite the burns she should have suffered.

"Jade, that was incredible!" Delta gushed, materializing to heal her throat.

Jade let out a breath. "I had no idea that I could do that."

"Me either. I- oh! Your eyes! They've changed color!"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They're _orange_ now. It must have something to do with you looking at the Sun. Or maybe it was the song."

"I'll have to look later," Jade replied, troubled. She'd never heard of a Guardian's eyes changing color due to exposure to the Sun. Maybe Ikora had.

"I'm so proud of you!" her Ghost chirped, "You found the song!"

Jade blushed. "Thanks, Delta. I'm still not sure how to go about using it. Sunsingers have a lot of different abilities. How will I be able to channel the song for specific ones?"

"You'll have to follow up with Ikora about that. I'm sure she'll know how to explain it."

This time, Jade met with Ikora in the Warlock Vanguard's office near her spot in the Bazaar. The weather had taken a colder turn, the clouds above threatening snow. Inside the office, candles flickered, giving off a warm light as well as a mixture of sweet scents. Ikora was seated at a desk cluttered with scrolls and instruments. Her Ghost, Ophiuchus, hovered next to her, the candlelight glinting off of his purple and gold shell.

Ikora studied Jade. "You've changed." Color gathered in Jade's cheeks. "I don't just mean physically," Ikora clarified, "You seem more at ease... surer of yourself than before."

Jade's blush deepened. "Is it so obvious?"

"For those who are looking… I take it to mean that you have succeeded in learning the song?" Jade nodded. A smile tugged at Ikora's lips. "Then you have my congratulations. But knowing the song is only half the battle. Have you managed to channel your powers through it?"

Jade shook her head. "I'm not sure how. There are so many things Sunsingers can do… Can it all really be controlled through the song?"

"The song is morphed by intent," said Ikora, "For instance, there is a great difference between healing and fighting. Do you understand?"

"I don't think so," said Jade apologetically.

"When you sing, you must focus your intent. If you wish to share your Light with an ally, you must think of it as you sing - picture sharing your Light with them. The song will bend to your will. However, it requires concentration which can be difficult, especially in battle. As with any other skill, you will have to practice."

Jade nodded. She was getting used to hearing that word. "I understand."

"Good. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yes… Have you ever seen or heard anything about the Light changing Guardians physically? Like what happened to my eyes?"

Ikora nodded. "It's by no means a common thing, but yes, I have heard of such instances."

"Thank you," said Jade.

As she left the office, she thought about what Ikora had said. Particularly about the hours of practice ahead of her. Finding the time would be more difficult, given her duties as an instructor, but she'd manage. It was worth it. She'd taken a big step towards unlocking her full potential as a Sunsinger.

When she got back to the Chaser quarters, she spent a few minutes examining her reflection. The change in eye color threw her off. Her gaze seemed more intense, more alien than before. She heard the door open, then close.

"Sup, Wrythal," said Rogue.

Jade turned to see the Titan pulling off his boots. "Hi."

He nodded at her before straightening up and walking toward the kitchen. Then he paused and turned back. His optics narrowed and he walked closer, peering at her face. "You wearin' color contacts or somethin? 'Cause I coulda swore your eyes were a different color."

Jade shook her head. "I'll tell everyone about it during dinner."

Rogue nodded. "Fair enough. You should probably shower. Ya kinda smell like burnt clothes."

Jade wrinkled her nose. "Fair enough," she echoed.

Rogue chuckled. "Dinner'll be teriyaki chicken tonight. Should take about half an hour."

"Okay. I'll be in the shower."

Over dinner, Jade told her friends about the trip she'd taken to the Almighty following the advice Kai had given her.

Rae scowled. "I hate that place. When I went up there looking for Kai, it was still unstable. Lots of fires."

"It's empty now," said Jade, "No fires, no Red Legion, no working systems. I had to force my way out onto the deck."

"I'm not sure I understand what you did," said Tristan, "You said you had to learn the song of the Sun. But what is that, exactly? And how were you able to learn it by venturing onto the Almighty?"

"I bet she set herself on fire," Fyr joked.

"Why don't you sing it for us?" Rae suggested. The Awoken Warlock's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Jade blushed. "I don't know…" She wasn't sure she felt comfortable singing in front of people, even if those people were her closest friends.

"I would like to hear it," said Tristan with a smile.

"Same here!" said Rogue, "Dooo it!"

Jade sighed. "Okay." She took a deep breath.

Her heart pounded as she began to sing. She was quiet at first but sang louder as her confidence increased. Her skin began to glow, the strength of the light matching the song. She heard a couple of gasps.

"You got wings!" exclaimed Rogue.

Jade turned to look, losing focus as she did. The glow faded. She smiled sheepishly. "I'll have to practice keeping my concentration."

"Dude, that was so cool!" said Fyr.

"That was awesome!" added Rogue.

Bazzle nodded. "Well done," he said.

Rae and Tristan added their agreements.

"Thank you," said Jade quietly.

"Was the exposure to Solar Light what caused your eyes to change color?" asked Tristan.

Jade nodded. "This next week, I'll be teaching meditation. It might be a good time to get some practice in."

Bazzle nodded. "As long as there's no disruption to the lesson, I don't see why not. I will be teaching them how to work with their Ghosts."

"I get to teach flying!" said Fyr, "And Sparrows!"

Rae groaned. "Who thought that was a good idea?" she demanded.

"We agreed that it would be...beneficial to allow Fyr to teach something that would keep him focused," Bazzle explained, "He isn't my first choice for flight instructor, but we're short on options."

"I resent that!" said Fyr, "Who could you possibly choose over _me_?"

"Hayden would have been my first choice."

"Oh. That's fair. Still, I'm a good pilot! I know what I'm doing!"

"Those are two separate things," Tristan pointed out.

"I suppose we'll see when it's time for them to take their exams," said Bazzle mildly.

The group talked for a while longer before splitting up for various nightly activities. Jade elected to go to bed. She wanted to get some practice in the next day before week two of training began.

She was up in the early morning and out of the door before most of her friends had stirred. The sun shone pale through the screen of clouds as she made her way out of the Tower. She didn't stray far from the base of the Wall. Selecting an empty patch of ground, she sat down to begin meditation. Jade always began and ended her training with meditation. It was a good way to center herself. Once she felt she had meditated long enough, she rose to her feet.

"I think I'll start with a healing rift."

Rifts were one of the new abilities gifted to Warlocks by the Traveler. A Warlock could choose to make a rift that was either healing or empowering to allies.

Holding the thought of healing in her mind, she began to sing. Almost instantly, she felt a compulsion to sing softer. She followed her instinct. With the song as her guide, a pool of Light formed under her feet with a soft golden glow. A healing rift.

Changing track, she instead thought of boosting the Light of her teammates. Instantly, the rift shifted to a brighter glow, almost harsh to look at. She stopped singing and it vanished. When she began again, she focused on thoughts of combat. Her song got louder and faster as she summoned up fireballs.

Eventually, her throat became too tired to keep it up and she allowed the Light to slip away. As the flames flickered out, she pondered what had happened. It was a success to be sure, but would her abilities hold up in real combat. Out here, there was nothing to distract or challenge her. Unless she created a distraction for herself.

"Delta?"

" _Yes, Jade?"_

"Do you think you could talk to me while I do this? I need to be able to maintain my focus with distractions present."

" _Sure! What would you like me to talk about?"_

"Whatever you want. As long as you're talking to me, it will work."

" _Ok. Ready?"_

Jade nodded and began the healing song. The pool of Light materialized once more. Jade felt the rhythm of the song move through her Light.

Then Delta spoke. " _You're doing a great job!"_

Jade's focus was abruptly torn away from healing. Her song faltered. Frowning, she redirected her concentration only to have it broken once more by her Ghost.

" _How many different things do you think you can do with your Light? Is there a song for self-revival?"_

The pool vanished again. Jade's eyebrows pressed together as she tried to keep her focus.

She spent another four hours working at it. Sometimes, she would seem to make progress only to have Delta's chatter shut her down again. But she kept at it, even when her energy was spent and she began to lose her temper. She was determined to be able to listen to someone talking while maintaining control of her Light. However, when her focus devolved into frustrated bursts, she was forced to stop trying. She was silent as they returned to the Tower, not trusting herself to not snap at Delta.

" _You're doing great,"_ her Ghost encouraged, " _Trying to do that much at once is really difficult. You're not going to get there on your first attempt. But if you keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get it!"_

Jade wanted to argue that if she couldn't stay focused while in a one-sided conversation then she couldn't possibly hope to stay focused in combat. But she refrained. Instead, she made her way back to the shared quarters, resolving to spend the rest of the day relaxing.


	5. Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first few weeks of training wind down and Jade's abilities continue to develop, she learns something concerning about one of her students.

The next day kicked off the start of practical training. Jade decided that it would be best to begin with a guided meditation. She knew that the problem for most people was keeping their mind in the present instead of focusing on future or past worries.

She made sure each Lightbearer had a cushion before darkening the room and walking them through the meditation. Quite a few had trouble sitting still.

The second class was easier and Jade found that she was able to meditate herself. She thought back to the day on the Almighty. Somehow, she'd been able to sense her Ghost even though Delta had been phased. Could she do that here? She centered herself and began the process of entering an altered state of consciousness. She knew exactly when it happened.

All of a sudden, the room lit up with theLightbearers' presences. Jade reached out with her mind, sensing the Light from each student. When her interface beeped, alerting her of the end of the class, she opened her eyes and retreated from the contact.

She dismissed the students to lunch before thinking on the occurrence. She hadn't been able to sense the Light of any of the Ghosts other than Delta. But maybe she could do it, eventually. She decided to try it again with the last class.

Over the course of the week, Jade used the meditation lessons to deepen her own skills. By the end of the last day, she was not only able to sense the students' Ghosts, but also identify the differences in each individual's Light. The Light of each one behaved differently. Some glowed, some sparked, some pulsed gently.

Elijah's Light was the most intriguing. It seemed to almost fluctuate, ebbing and flowing like the tide. She wondered what it meant, but she doubted that there was a guide for interpreting the behavior of a person's Light.

To assist with keeping her focus, she joined the recruits in simulated combat. She didn't take part, but rather spent her time using various abilities with the sounds of a firefight around her. Eventually, she discovered that instead of attempting to ignore the distractions, she had to accept them. After all, she couldn't count on the enemy to stop shooting so she could use her abilities.

The exercises had helped her a lot. She was able to keep her focus even with the distractions around her. However, she still had trouble moving while harnessing the song. Every time she tried to take a step, her flames would flicker out. It was something to work on.

That weekend, she, Bazzle, and Fyr worked out the practical elements of the test. Hers would be a group meditation. She'd be able to see how well the Lightbearers kept their focus. Fyr would have them go through a flight simulation with a series of challenges designed to test the basic maneuvering skills that every Guardian should be able to employ. Finally, Bazzle's part of the test would send them through a fake mission. They would have to work with their Ghosts without endangering them. Upon completion, the Lightbearers would be finished with their general tests with only the class-specific tests remaining.

Learning about the individual disciplines would be the focus of the upcoming week. The values, physical skills, and combat styles would all be covered along with influential members of each discipline. Instructors would be encouraged to pay close attention. Recommendations for each Lightbearer were to be given on the day before the exams. That way, the students could choose which class-specific tests they would take in addition to the general test. If a recruit elected not to take a class-specific test, they would effectively be dropping out of Guardian training. While they could still act as a Guardian, they would not be officially recognized as one.

Not a lot of Guardians opted out of active duty, but it did happen. Sometimes circumstances demanded it, such as when a Guardian faced long term recovery or was raising kids. Other times they just got tired of the fight and decided they would be more helpful elsewhere. Jade wasn't expecting any of the recruits to willingly drop out, but you never knew.

In order to make sure that the recruits were as prepared as possible for the tests, Jade lightened her Sunsinger training. In class, she tried to cover as much of the relevant information as possible without overburdening her students. She had them learn about the different Warlock specialties and highlighted important members of the discipline. The Speaker, Ikora, and Osiris were the most notable mentions. However, Jade also gave a bit of background on Toland, as well as Iron Lords like Felwinter and Timur, without going too in depth. Along with the new material, she listed information for the recruits to review. She was hopeful that they would be well-prepared come the day of the test.

The day before they were due to take it, she conversed with Fyr and Bazzle as the physical training went on. The three instructors compared notes regarding their recommendations. There was overlap with several students. On the day of the test, those students would have to decide for themselves whether they wanted to test for multiple disciplines or just one. If they elected to take multiple tests, they would push back their final decision, but it would still have to be made eventually. It could be made for them if they only passed one test or they would have to choose upon passing multiple tests.

When training ended, they dismissed the Lightbearers to study and rest before the following day. Instead of leaving themselves, however, they stayed a bit longer to go over the test one last time. They also inspected the field equipment and simulation bays. Jade knew the extra checking was a good idea, but she still waited impatiently for when they too could return to their quarters.

At long last, Bazzle was satisfied. "I see no reason why tomorrows tests shouldn't go smoothly," he said, "Let us return to our quarters."

They started walking. "Bazzle," said Jade, "What does it mean if someone's Light is fluctuating?" She had thought back to her meditations and the apparent instability of Elijah's Light. "Does it affect their performance in wielding the Light?"

Bazzle's face darkened. "Why do you ask?"

On his other side, Jade saw Fyr perk up in interest. "One of the students…" She hesitated. Something _had_ to be wrong if Bazzle was looking so grim. "When we practiced meditation, I sensed his Light. It was behaving oddly." The Titan's lips pressed into a line. "Bazzle, is there something wrong? Is he sick or something?"

"No."

"Then what-"

"You should have told me sooner."

Jade was thrown. Had she done something wrong? "I didn't know it was something I should report," she said, "What does it mean?"

Bazzle sighed. "Anomalies in Light like the one you describe are rare," he explained, "And they are incredibly difficult to detect. Warlocks are the most adept at finding them. Sunsingers especially. You are able to attune yourselves to the Light of other Guardians. It follows with your abilities, focused around assisting allies. It's never been clear what causes the fluctuations in a Guardian's Light. But I do know that _when_ it happens, it's usually regarded as a risk factor."

A chill ran down Jade's spine. She didn't like the way Bazzle said 'risk factor.' "A risk factor for what?" she asked, not completely sure she wanted an answer.

Bazzle looked at her gravely. "For the Darkness."

Jade's blood ran cold. "You mean he could fall to the Darkness?"

"Any one of us could fall," said Bazzle, "But the aberrations in Light seem to correlate to more susceptibility." His gaze softened. "I'm not saying he'll turn. What I _am_ saying is to keep an eye on him. If you have any future concerns about him, don't hesitate to bring them to me."

Jade nodded. "I will."

Later that evening, they received some surprising news. Rae wasted no time in sharing it. The second she walked through the door, she told them that she'd gotten a transmission from Harley by proxy.

"Apparently, Ace went into the Infinite Forest on Mercury to learn more about the Vex. He's not sure how long he'll be there, but he told us not to worry. He'll contact us as soon as he returns."

Jade frowned. So Harley had gone to Mercury after all. She didn't think he'd return given his previous experience with it. "What is the Infinite Forest?" she asked.

"Some kind of simulation engine," said Rae, "Think Vault of Glass but with more reality bending."

"Did you say anything in reply?" asked Bazzle.

Rae shook her head. "Comms are finicky inside those Vex places. It wouldn't reach him."

"Wait. How'd he talk to _us_ then?" asked Fyr.

"Rae said it was a proxy," Jade explained, "Someone sent it for him."

Rae nodded. "Brother Vance. I guess he and the Cult moved back into the Lighthouse."

"If that's true, maybe we can use those old Crucible arenas again," said Rogue eagerly, "Had to give 'em up when Vex activity was on the rise." The Exo's eyes narrowed. "Come to think of it, isn't it supposed to be impossible to get outta the Forest once you've gone in?"

"Improbable maybe," said Tristan with a quick glance at Jade, "But not impossible."

"Maybe I should go," said Jade, "I could find him."

"Bad idea," said Rae, "There's no guarantee you'd find him. More likely that you'd get lost yourself. And we don't even know if he _is_ lost. He made the choice to go in there. If we survived the Vault of Glass, he can survive the Infinite Forest."

"And do not forget that you're an instructor," said Bazzle firmly, "You must remember your responsibilities."

Jade sighed but nodded. Logically, she knew that Harley was more than capable of handling himself. She just didn't like the thought of him inside of a Vex reality engine without backup.

Rogue clapped his hands. "I'm tired of all this grim speculatin'," he said, "But I _am_ hungry. Let's eat!"

Jade tried not to let the thoughts of what her team had talked about distract her from exams the next day. She showed up at her usual time, waited for all of the recruits to sit down, and distributed Holopads for the test. Bazzle and Fyr were likely doing the same.

The students had and hour and a half for the written part. They were expected to answer questions regarding the Guardian code, City history, enemy profiles, and combat strategy. Immediately afterwards, the practical tests would begin. The groups would rotate through the instructors to complete each one. The whole thing would take three hours. There would be a short break for lunch during which they would receive their scores for all tests. Then, the class-specific tests would take place. The recruits would select which tests they planned to take on Holopads, which would then tell them where they would go. Those taking multiple tests would be given an order in which to take them.

Jade knew that the grading system for the disciplines was a bit different. To join a discipline, a Lightbearer would have to pass the written section, but how they conducted themselves in all parts of the training was important for determining whether they made it. For example, Jade would be looking at their scores on the general test as well as their focus in meditation. Bazzle would look closest at their strength in physical training and their ability to follow orders. Fyr's job was probably the most difficult. It wasn't as easy to spot the qualities that made a good Hunter. Hunters were valued for their speed, independence, and out-of-the-box strategies. Fyr liked to call it "the chaos measurement." In short, Jade did not envy him. However, she acknowledged that if anyone could spot a Hunter, it was another Hunter.

The written test went by without issue. She watched the scores as they came in and felt pride build in her chest. Overall, they had done well. With a bit of apprehension, she clicked on Elijah's name. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to find, but he had apparently passed with flying colors.

Once the time was up, she instructed her students to return their Holopads and get ready for first group did well, although she did have a couple restless ones. The second group, too, did well. As did the third. Once again, she noticed the anomaly in Elijah's Light, but tried not to dwell on it. Now that she knew Bazzle's concern, she resolved to do her very best to ensure that Elijah would not turn to the Darkness.

When the lunch break started, she went over the scores with Bazzle and Fyr. She was delighted to see that all recruits had passed the general exam. None had requested to drop out.

The next few hours passed in a blur as the Lightbearers took the class-specific tests. Jade couldn't have been more relieved when the last group finished. She knew they would have to confer about the test results, but at least they could do that in their quarters. She had little doubt that she would sleep well that night.

In the end, all of the students passed at least one test. The instructors had to decide who would be going where. When they finished, there were five Warlocks, six Titans, and three Hunters. Jade knew that training was far from over. After all, they still had to discover their specialties. But the most strenuous part was done. That morning, they called the recruits into the main hall. Jade was grateful to leave the speaking to Bazzle.

"Lightbearers," he began, "You should all be proud. You have excelled in your training. We have no doubt that you will be a credit to the Vanguard and to the City. When you hear one of us announce your results, please stand in the corresponding section. Now…"

They began to go through the names. Jade watched as triumphant grins broke out on each Lightbearer's face in turn. While a twinge of apprehension may have gone through her upon calling Elijah's name, she squashed it down, offering him a proud smile.

" _Light be damned. He's going to become the best Guardian this City's ever seen,"_ she swore to Delta, " _I'll make sure of it."_

 _"If anyone can do it, you can,"_ affirmed her Ghost.

"Now," said Bazzle solemnly, "The oath. Repeat after me…" As he recited the oath, his gaze swept across the recruits as though he were measuring their resolve. When he finished, the Lightbearers echoed it back to him.

"Imbued with the Light of the Traveler, I devote my life to defending humanity from all that would harm us. I hereby swear to be a defender of the Last City and a Guardian of the people."

Bazzle nodded. "You are Guardians now. It is a responsibility that dates back many generations to the earliest days of the City. I expect you to bear that responsibility with honor. Congratulations, Guardians."

The new Guardians began to clap and cheer. Jade watched their antics with a small smile. None of them knew that the real test wasn't here in the Training Center, but out beyond the walls. And _that_ test was one that would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was short and sweet. No telling whether the next one will be short, but it won't be sweet. In Story 9, we tackle Forsaken. See you then, my friends!


End file.
